Usuario discusión:Skenar
Imágenes con página de descripción Hola Skenar, por favor acuérdate de añadir la tabla de a todas las imágenes que subas, las imágenes que no cumplen este requisito se borran.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:35 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Imágenes y más Hola Skenar, las fotos que estas subiendo están siendo borradas porque no las subes con la información correspondiente: Tienes que usar la tabla rellenando los diferentes parámetros. Es muy importante cumplir esta norma, ya que si las imágenes no tienen esta información se nos podría acusar a la wiki de apropiación indevida de imágenes con copyright. Lo cuál acarrearía problemas a la wiki y especialmente al usuario que ha subido dicha imagen. Por otro lado, ya he visto que haces uso de la tabla de personaje... el resto de tablas las puedes encontrar aquí y aquí. Además, te comento que los nombres de las especies deben ir en minúscula además de ser necesario añadir -o al final en algunos casos. Te recomiendo que leas la política de traducciones para que te ayude con algunas de estas dudas. Veo, además, que categorizas, pero con una sola categoría. Si estás traduciendo de la Wookieepedia, es recomendable usar todas las categorías que allí usan, pues un artículo bien categorizado ayuda mucho. Además, siempre enlazamos nuestros artículos en español con los del resto de idiomas añadiendo en:Nombredelartículoeninglés y resto de idiomas con los distíntos prefijos. Pero bueno, eso es algo que podrás ir viendo poco a poco. Por último, darte la gracias por unirte a nuestra comunidad. Para mantener una relación más cercana entre usuarios solemos crear nuestra página de usuario, en la que ponemos información sobre nosotros, nuestros gustos... los artículos en los que hemos participado y los premios que recibimos. Un saludo. 17:49 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Por favor, usa la plantilla de información para las imágenes o estas serán borradas. Tienes ya tres avisos, y es algo muy importante. 19:36 14 dic 2008 (UTC) :En el momento en el que eliges el archivo que vas a subir, tienes que poner en la Descripción :Rellenando los campos, con la información aparecida en la tabla equivalente de la wookieepedia. Para elegir la licencia adecuada visita Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes. En el caso de que ya hayas subido la imagen y no subiste en su momento esa info... simplemente le tienes que dar a editar en la página de la imagen y escribir esos campos. Un saludo. 23:20 14 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Las imágenes, las subes igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora, simplemente es necesario que le añadas la información ;). 16:45 15 dic 2008 (UTC) :*Tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: :# Examinar en tu pc la imagen que vas a subir. :# Comprobar que el nombre de archivo es el que aparece en la página donde aparece esa imagen. :# Insertar la tabla de Información que puedes copiar un poco más arriba y rellenar los campos. Por cierto... tienes que firmar siempre que hagas un comentario en una página de discusión. Esto se hace añadiendo --~~~~ al final del comentario. 12:42 17 dic 2008 (UTC) Símbolo Databank Saludos Skenar. Lo primero de todo gracias por tus contribuciones, que ayudan a hacer esta página cada vez más completa. Verás, respecto a citar páginas del Databank, al ser una fuente de información oficial y que se suele usar bastante tiene una plantilla. Por ejemplo en el caso de Luke Skywalker habría que escribir: Con DB te refieres a que la página es del Databank, "character" significa la sección de personajes del Databank, y por último lukeskywalker el nombre del personaje. Por tanto escribiendo eso en el artículo al pulsar en esa referencia el hipervínculo nos llevará directamente a la página: http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/lukeskywalker/ Así que la regla general es: Que sigas aprendiendo cada día sobre el formato wiki, sobre Star Wars y divirtiéndote como hacemos aquí. Habbo Wars Hola, pues la verdad es que no se muy bien dónde puede estar el problema. Prueba a volver a subir el archivo. Ese problema tb pasó en esta wiki y finalmente se solucionó solo. :S --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:32 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Lo más facil es que subas la imagen que utilizan en Wookieepedia en Unidentified Weequay Skiff Master. Lo ideal es que se suba con el mismo nombre y tabla de información para evitar duplicados. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:47 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Veo que estás haciendo un concienzudo trabajo en el artículo de El Retorno. Me he ocupado de crear la plantilla . Así que en un futuro cualquier imagen que necesites de ese tipo ya tiene licencia. En el caso que encuentres alguna otra licencia que no aparezca no dudes en consultarmelo. :PD: Con respecto a la petición de Maestro, si no te importa que no aparezca muy a menudo por aquí, yo mismo puedo encargarme de ello. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:50 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Categoría El tema de la categoría hombres/varones es una discusión que no se ha conseguido cerrar por tema de votos. No existe una mayoría hacia una de las dos opciones y por tanto quedó abierta. (Foro:Hombres). Quizá debamos retomar esa discusión y cerrarla definitivamente. Puedes opinar por alli si quieres. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:17 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma en foros Simplemente tienes que firmar en la parte de arriba con el botón normal para ello. Esto funciona correctamente. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:20 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Citas Preferiblemente las citas deben ir justo después de los títulos/subtítulos e inmediatamente antes de los párrafos de texto. Sin embargo, en situaciones concretas se pueden utilizar entre párrafos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:53 24 ene 2011 (UTC) En cuanto los otros Maestros te voten oficialmente cómo mi aprendiz, te daré alguna misión. Pero probablemente puedas ascender de rango rapidamente. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:53 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola Skenar, te escribo para comentarte que en los artículos y categorías es necesario crear los enlaces a las wikis en otros idiomas y poner el enlace a la categoría en español al menos en Wookieepedia. Esto es necesario para facilitar el trabajo al bot de wikia que pone interlinks (si el enlace no está en al menos dos idiomas español-inglés / inglés-español no funciona) y para evitar los duplicados de categorías. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:12 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla de música y misión Hola Skenar. Disculpame que no esté mucho por aquí pero ando con mucho trabajo. próximamente me encargaré de crear la plantilla. En cuanto a la misión, el objetivo es cumplir los requisitos para poder ascender de rango, estos son: * Conocer y utilizar con relativa soltura el sistema de trabajo. * Voluntariamente puede solicitar que su Maestro le encomiende "Misiones" que le sirvan para aprender dicho sistema. * Será imprescindible un correcto uso y subida de las imágenes para superar este rango. * Deberá haber editado y nominado con éxito por lo menos un Artículo Bueno o Destacado. La primera y tercera opción creo que vas bien encaminado, por lo que el objetivo es conseguir la cuarta mediante la segunda (es un poco enrevesado, lo sé :P). El caso es que he visto que te interesa bastante El Retorno del Jedi por lo que estaría muy bien que te animases con los artículos de las otras películas, que lamentablemente están en muy mal estado, o que buscases algún Artículo Bueno o Destacado de Wookieepedia relacionado con El Retorno y te ocupases de él/ellos (o ambas cosas si te animas, por supuesto). Por otro lado, te animo a que participes en las nominaciones y propuestas de la imagen destacada u otras que vayas encontrando en la wiki. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:37 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :Aunque con mucho retraso, ya tienes la plantilla de música disponible. En el artículo de The Imperial March solo falta subir la imagen y los archivos de audio. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:55 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Subir imágenes Hola, vi el mensaje sobre como haces para subir imágenes, (con botón derecho abrir en una nueva pestaña/ventana) que le explicaste a Panchewbacca. Venía solo para informarte que ya no hace falta, ya que mediante un código en javascript ya puedes subir imágenes pulsando directamente el botón "Añadir imagen". Además de eso, ahora Wikia ha sacado más mejoras y puedes poner tus herramientas más utilizadas (subir imágenes por ejemplo) en la barra de herramientas flotante de abajo, (como si fueran marcadores de tus páginas favoritas). Más información en la Central. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:49 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola, Skenar. La verdad es que el tema de los interwikis creo q es un tema del staff de wikia, pero me enteraré. Por cierto, que misión estas realizando? C-3PO? La verdad es que es un artículo que le hacia falta una buena edición. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:27 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Categorización Hola Skenar. SImplemente comentarte, que las categorías de personajes deben escribirse con el Apellido primero. Por ejemplo --> Personajes masculinos|Skywalker, Luke. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:18 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hola Skenar. SImplemente decirte que no te molestes en cambiar las categorías de varones/hombres. Ya que un bot se ocupará automáticamente de ello próximamente ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivos y redirecciones # No tenemos licencias de archivos de audio, así que de momento subelas sin licencia. # Para las redirecciones simplemente hay que escribir en el artículo a redirigir #REDIRECT Nombredelarticulobueno. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:55 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Bots La verdad es que es algo relativamente complejo, en esta wiki llevamos años intentando activar uno y finalmente lo consiguió Zeist Antilles hace unos días. Te recomiendo que hables con el. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:53 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivo de citas del día Saludos Skenar, me da gusto saludar a uno de los que ha tenido más participación en los últimos días. En efecto me encargo de las Citas del Día, es divertido, pero no entiendo bien a que te refieres con tu pregunta, si quieres, consultame en el messenger para que me expliques mejor, mi usuario es alharo, estamos en contacto y que la Fuerza te acompañe.--Lop-Har Kela 04:56 23 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ya te entiendo, desafortunadamente no, pero hay una forma de encontrarlas citas, puedes hacer una busqueda en google de la siguiente forma Para el 2 de enero: site:es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Wiki:Cita_del_día/ "2 de enero" Para el 3 de enero: site:es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Wiki:Cita_del_día/ "3 de enero" Me explico? porqué la pregunta? quieres ayudarme? sería muy bueno. --Lop-Har Kela 05:15 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Manual de estilo Creo que te refieres a Star Wars Wiki:Traducciones. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:23 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Una traducción Pues podría ser algo así cómo: Colmena de Diseño de Aparatos Mecánicos Roche y Actividad Constructiva para Aquellos que Necesiten las Máquinas de la Colmena. Aunque no estoy convencido plenamente de esta traducción. Si se crea el artículo, se puede ver que alternativas se presentan en la página de discusión. En cuanto a la nominación. Tengo mucho lio, pero en cuanto pueda la leo ;)--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:02 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Formato títulos Cuidado estás eliminando el formato de los títulos de novelas. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela juvenil) no va todo en cursiva, solo el título. Novela juveníl, o película, o videojuego no van en cursiva por lo que se tiene que poner así: ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil y se ve así: ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil NO todo en cursiva así Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela juvenil). A parte veo que estás cambiando novel por novela y cosas así pero no es necesario que te dediques a eso, ya lo éstá haciendo mi bot. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:27 1 mar 2011 (UTC) *El título del artículo es Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela) (sin formato), pero para mostrarlo en un enlace se escribe sin el paréntesis así: ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela y se ve así: ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:37 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Personalmente creo que hay que dar ese formato pero manteniendo los paréntesis: ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela); ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela). Esto sí es en una lista de fuentes o apariciones, y si es un enlace normal en un artículo quizá lo más apropiado sea la [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]]; [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]]. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:52 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Dudas Hola, he creado la plantilla en Habbo Wars wiki. con ella podréis enlazar todos los artículos a esta wiki de forma sencilla. En cuanto a la plantilla de tabla no se qué puede ser la causa del error... mira quizá en el MediaWIki o algo... pero realmente no se la razón :S --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:54 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme a editar bien Gracias por la información que has añadido en el deslizador de ataque rebelde y ya he pillado eso de no subrayar. ¨¨¨¨Autor de delizador de ataque rebelde. Borra tanque rebelde de combate Skenar es que me equivoque quería poner tanque pesado t4-b que ya esta puesto y puse este borralo porque es un articulo que no existe soy el usuario que creo deslizador de combate rebelde llamame MR AT-AT 81.203.116.251 15:10 17 mar 2011 (UTC)Mr AT-AT. Que significa infanteria mecanizada ﻿ Como se ponen imagenes Es que cuando las pongo tengo que estar registrado. No se pueden poner de una manera que no estes registrado 81.203.116.251 12:56 23 mar 2011 (UTC)Mr At-AT *Hola Skenar, este mensaje es para Mr At-AT, que te dejó el mensaje de arriba en tu pag de disc. :Hola Mr At-AT, vi que pusiste este comentario en la pag de disc de Skenar y mi sugerencia es: ¿Por que no te das de alta como usuario en esta Wiki y problema solucionado? Saludos.-- --21:49 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hay un usuario malo He visto que un usuario en lego star wars the clone wars ha puesto tonterías te lo he dicho a ti porque a lo mejor KSK no me cree para que me creas soy MR AT-AT81.203.116.251 16:32 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya vi el vandalismo. En principio no es necesario hacer ningún tipo de aviso ni baneo ya que ha sido una situación muy puntual. Si se repite habrá que tomar medidas. Gracias a ambos por los avisos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 08:46 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Nominación AB Hola Skenar, te escribo simplemente para pedirte disculpas sobre el tema de la nomninación a AB de la Batalla de Carkoon. Mi situación profecsional actualmente me tiene demasidado ocupado y no puedo dedicarle tiempo a la wiki, así que pido disculpas por no poder realizar esta u otras revisiones de artículos. En cualquier caso te animo a que sigas por ese camino, y aunque tardes algo más en ir subiendo rangos por temas burocráticos, todo llegará ;). Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:25 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye chico de que vas ? Porque editas todo lo mio si pone casi lo mismo ? Me lo curre un monton para subir eso para que despues me lo cambies ? Cointraseña Pues creo que hay que solicitarlo a alguien de los helpers de wikia. Pero no estoy seguro. :S --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 19:11 17 abr 2011 (UTC) *La única manera es haciendo clic en "Enviar una nueva contraseña por correo electrónico" que hay en la página Especial:Signup para que eso funcione tiene que haber especificado su dirección de correo electrónico en su cuenta para que el sistema le envie a su email una contraseña provisional, si no ha puesto ninguna dirección, creo que nadie, ni siquiera el staff, se la puede recuperar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:37 17 abr 2011 (UTC) AB Hola, Skenar, lamentablemente en estos momentos todos los administradores andamos bastante ocupados con temas diferentes a la wiki. Todo el proceso de nominaciones probablemente esté estancado durante un largo tiempo. La propia wiki está estancada en el rango de 15.000-16.000 artículos desde hace muchos meses. Te recomiendo que sigas trabajando en otros artículos importantes y pequeños.... para intentar reactivar en medida de lo posible la wiki. Agradecemos tu apoyo y sentimos la tardanza. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 07:52 21 may 2011 (UTC) Problemas de edición Hola Skenar, ante todo felicidades porque hemos llegado y sobrepasado los 16000 artículos, creo que el nº16000 lo debiste hacer tú. Bueno siguiendo con tu problema de edición, ¿Has probado a mirar en Especial:Preferencias? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola perdon es que me equivoco mucho en articulos asi, no sabia que debian decir las cosas en verbo pasado, perdon por eso, por cierto intente añadir una imagen de un bitthaevriano pero no pude porque solo viene lo de encontrar imagenes pero no examinar una desde mi computadora. Tejon Mielero X 02:26 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola perdon por molestar otra vez pero es que yo no se como subir o poner una imagen de esa forma y desde esa pagina, ademas como no tengo experiencia te dare el link de donde puedes encontrar la imagen: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bitth%C3%A6vrian Tejon Mielero X 02:39 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Hola lo haria con mucho gusto pero no se manejar las plantillas, perdon por no poder ayudar ademas estoy ocupado en otra wiki, asi que no puedo hacerlo. Tejon Mielero X 02:46 13 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué le ha Pasado al Hiperimpulsor? acaso ya nadie propone este proyecto mensual? esta en decadencia la wiki? recuerdo q hace meses no se colocan hiperhimpulsores a mejorar y que yo entre a esta wiki por la diversion (entre comillas) que me brindaba colaborar con el hiperhimpulsor.... te escribo esto a ti por que creo incluso q hasta KSK ha dejado de administar activamente el sitio.... saludos, ah, y gracias por tus consejos q me diste ayer, de veras los tomare en cuenta. 15:16 15 jul 2011 (UTC) *No podriamos acaso proponer alguno y comenzar a trabajar acaso?, NO DEBEMOS ESPERAR A QUE LOS OLGAZANES RETIRADOS LO HAGAN POR NOSOTROS, no crees? 16:56 15 jul 2011 (UTC) *Hola Hola, prometo que hoy mismo activo el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor en la Portada y pongo el tema más votado que esté en Star Wars Wiki Discusión:Hiperimpulsor. ¡Saludos! 19:24 15 jul 2011 (UTC) * ok, gracias por la correción colega, si puedo seguir algo hoy prosigo. Igual tambien tenemos 2 hiperhimpulsores jaja. 00:16 17 jul 2011 (UTC) * de acuerdo, gracias por el dato 17:02 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Los Aby Aunque esa respuesta no fue tan placentera por que yo tenia encuenta de que es un año , pero que yo sepa un año son 365 dias terrestres , ¿pero en Star Wars?.--Banck 16:21 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Hola Skenar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo referente al tema del ascenso y lamento estar alargandolo tantísimo, ya que hace tiempo que lo mereces. El único problema ha sido siempre el tema del AB que yo no podía revisarlo. Voy a intentar hacer un hueco y ocuparme de ello lo más urgentemente posible. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:27 4 ago 2011 (UTC) :El artículo ya está revisado y votado en positivo por mi parte. La única pega que le he visto es que escribes frases subordinadas demasiado largas y abusas de palabras cómo "luego" o "después". Un punto y seguido muchas veces es preferible. :En cualquier caso ese es un artículo relativamente conflictivo ya que en Wookieepedia perdió el estatus de GA. Recibirás el ascenso en los próximos días pero te recomiendo que elijas en un futuro ABs y ADs menos conflictivos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:25 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Primera Batalla de Geonosis *¿me puedes decir cuanto fue el porcentaje de de extensión durante el periodo de julio del 2001 para la Primera Batalla de Geonosis?.--Banck 21:22 6 ago 2011 (UTC) El borrado de mis ediciones Hola Skenar qerria hablarte de todas las ediciones qe e echo y qe me as borrado me gustaria qe dejaste de hacerlo y u qe me dijeses porqe y me gustaria qe todo lo qe dijese lo dejases taal como esta o lo mas parecido posible nollo ise te voy a decir que en mi ultima publicacion alguien hablo sobrea eina de naboo solo com padme y despues como senadora y yo trate de arreglar ese tema que no era de muy buena calidad y era repetido Interlang C-3PO contestó en mi página de discusión a tu duda, y dice que el bot ya actualizó todos los artículos que lo requieren aquí, y que actualizará los artículos que sean modificados o creados en la Jedipedia. Lo que no haces es editar los artículos recientes sin la plantilla Interlang.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:23 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Un pedido Hola Skenar, ya he leído el artículo y me ha gustado recordar las escenas de la película, he dejado unas pocas correcciones, son pequeños detalles, ya me dirás. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:23 10 sep 2011 (UTC) :Yo tengo muy poco tiempo disponible en la wiki y desde hace ya varios meses no reviso los artículos nominados a AB. Sin embargo el artículo tiene 5 votos a favor, 2 de ellos de Inquisidores, por lo que ya es oficialmente un Artículo Bueno. En instantes lo añado a la lista.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 15:47 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Este es mi viejo padawan, ahora todo un Caballero Jedi. Supe que ya no estas tan presente en HW, yo tampoco. Me he ampliado mucho más que eso. PD: Pto, ni hablas ya. PD: Mira ya la pagina XD Dame tu msn gaycete y hablamos, yo tambien me fui Man, agregame a msn. Mi nick en habbo en minusculas y sin el - @hotmail.com C-3PO *Hey Skener , quería decirte que deseo contribuir con el articulo de C-3PO para añadir una sección sobre las Guerras Clon--60px-Banck 20:19 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Galactic Battlegrounds Hola, Skenar. Sí, soy un gran fan del Galactic Battlegrounds, es uno de mis juegos de Star Wars favoritos, aunque no juego online. Me gusta mucho la campaña del Imperio y la de la Federación. Un saludo. Y porque a mi? Oye no entiendo porque me estan diciendo que hice algo mal, lo unico que hize fue crear articulos sobre criaturas y especies que aun no teniamos, aunque ya entendi mejor lo que me quisistes decir. Oye una pregunta mas: Porque hace 2 dias me deshicieron una edicion en el articulo de Shaak Ti, no hice un cambio grande, solo habia un error ortografico en el que unas palabras estaban pegadas, asi que las separe y unas horas despues un usuario anonimo deshizo mi edicion si lo unico que hize fue separar unas palabras pegadas, hay algo malo en que corrija eso? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 18:40 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Pinballs Star Wars ¡Hola seres! Tengo un par de pinballs de Star Wars que quisiera instalar en bares de Madrid donde haya afición. Si alguno me puede decir las señas y/o teléfono para hablar con el dueño por si le interesa que se lo instale, le estaría muy agradecido. Mi correo es rumpituli@hotmail.com y mi telefono es 654690662. ¡Que mi gratitud os acompañe! Mario de Vicente90.162.187.18 15:27 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Correccion Oye vi el mensaje que dejaste, ademas en ese articulo quedaba algo asi, por ejemplo (solo es un ejemplo de como estaba la parte que corregi, aunque no recuerdo si iba asi): "Era amiga de los jedis Kit Fisto,Plo Koon, Qui-gon Jinn". Lo unico que hice fue separar la palabra pegada a la coma, asi que no entiendo porque deshicieron mi edicion. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 23:39 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Celeste Morne Hola Skenar. Bueno, creí que se podía hacer eso (por que ya he visto que en algunos artículos sucede los mismo, pero bueno eso es otra cosa). Espero que mi nominación aun continúe, por que en verdad quiero que mi artículo sea destacado, pero eso lleva su tiempo. Saludos. :De hecho, el sistema actual es que el primer voto a favor del artículo (de 3 votos posibles) es del usuario que nomina, por lo que el voto que anulaste sí es válido. Esto se hace así simplemente porque pocos usuarios suelen votar y es mucho más fácil y factible obtener 2 votos que 3, sin tomar en cuenta también que se requiere mínimo un voto a favor de un Inquisidor. En el momento en que veamos que en cada nominación participan 4 o 5 usuarios (como ocurría hace años) tal vez se incremente el número de votos necesarios o se prohíba el voto del nominador (como ocurre en la Wookiee), pero mientras tanto ese sistema ha funcionado bien.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:21 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Logros Hola Skenar, estoy siguiendo más o menos de cerca los avances en logros de la gente en estos primeros días para intentar opctimizar el sistema... y me llama la atención que tengas más de 500 categorías agregadas en tan poco tiempo. ¿Has hecho alguna campaña especial de categorías o similar? No consigo verlo en cambios recientes, y te agradecería que me lo aclarases para poder intentar (si fuese posible) plantear al staff de wikia un nuevo sistema de puntos. Gracias. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 00:44 17 ene 2012 (UTC) :Perfecto. No hay ningún problema al respecto. Sólo quería ver si se trataba de un bug o de unas jornadas de duro trabajo. Gracias por el esfuerzo. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:55 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Celeste Morne Hola Skenar. No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño error. 14:28 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Nominaciones No hay problema, no lo sabías y probablemente te basaste en la regla de la Wookieepedia que dice que el nominador no puede votar en su artículo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:49 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Muchas medallas gua tio tienes muchas medallas mola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stabilopen11 21:58 26 ene 2012 (UTC)marioStabilopen11 21:58 26 ene 2012 (UTC) HW Skenar , no se esque antes no me metia al foro mucho tonces no sabia quien era nada pero estoy hace 4 años y me suenas , bueno krayben tambien esta en la wiki ( ivankotaglam2) porsiacaso bueno , es eso .. Serius Monn 16:06 4 feb 2012 (UTC)Serius monnSerius Monn 16:06 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Soy lukas.luki bueno era ahora soy -Serius que me lo cree hace 3 o 2 dias aprox. Soy mandaloriano hace 3 años desde que llegue y soy rango 4 , ahora ivan es el mandalore una pregunta Hola Skenar: Yo soy nuevo en el wiki, y no llevo demasiado tiempo. Estaba revisando el ranking de usuarios y por curiosear ingresé en tu pefil. Mi duda es ¿cómo puedo colocar en mi perfil un cuadro de informacion donde aparesca mi nombre de usuario y etc? de antemano gracias JDfisto 16:29 4 feb 2012 (UTC) OK, muchas gracias por la ayuda JDfisto 16:39 4 feb 2012 (UTC) HabboW Bueno primero que nada buenas , Segundo usted sigue jugando habbo y habbow ? segundo si me pdoria a hacer un roleo escrito necesito conseguir un holocron , ya hay varios usados pero yo no se como obtenerlos osea como rolear que los obtengo me podria dar una manita ? Serius Monn 16:20 6 feb 2012 (UTC)Serius Monn Herramientas de edición Hola Skenar, la verdad es que no fui yo. Si me parecen muy útiles, pero no se si fue por ejemplo Zeist Antilles o Wikia automáticamente con las infoboxes más usadas. Prueba a preguntar a Zeist. Si no fue el, veré que puedo hacer. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:58 7 feb 2012 (UTC) *Hola Skenar, te doy la misma respuesta de KSK, no fui yo. Por otra parte te felicito, eres de los usuarios más activos actualmente en la Wiki, el único "pero" que te puedo decir, es que si vas a hacer varias ediciones en un periodo de tiempo corto en un artículo, sólo guardes una vez hasta que termines todo lo que piensas hacer, ya sabes, te puedes ayudar de un editor de texto para ir preparando tu edición, esto te lo comento porque cada edición guardada se almacena en la Base de Datos de la wikipedia, es decir el historial y luego es complicado seguirlo, ¿que me dices?--Lop-Har Kela 19:30 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Herramientas de edición Hola Skenar, sí los botones en el modo edición fuente los puse yo y me alegra saber que te sean útiles. Pondré los que me has dicho, y cualquier otro que te parezca necesario o si ves algún error, te agradeceré que me lo reportes. Un saludo y happy editing :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:41 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuestas varias *Hola Skenar, ya puse las tres botones de plantillas que me solicitaste, dijiste también poner las de "eventos" ¿a cuales te refieres exactamente? *También hice el traslado mediante bot de la categoría que pediste. Si solicitas hacer una serie de cosas y luego tú haces parte de ellas, tacha lo que hiciste para que me sea más fácil ver que es lo que queda por hacer. Es mejor que solicites solo lo que quieres que haga. *Por último vi que pasaste el contenido de Lannik (especie) a Lannik. Para cambiar el nombre de páginas siempre hay que hacerlo por traslado, si no puedes porque la página a la que quieres trasladar ya existe, como era el caso, avísame para que lo haga. Si cortas el contenido de una página y lo pegas en otra, el historial (con las ediciones que hicieron los usuarios en el primer artículo) se pierde, porque si esa página se borra o se queda en una redirección, su historial queda oculto y el que aparece como autor del artículo es el que cortó y pegó el contenido en la nueva página, por eso cuando quieras cambiar el nombre de una página hay que hacerlo siempre mediante traslado. Los historiales de las páginas son muy importantes porque entre otras cosas sirven para acreditar el trabajo que hace cada persona de forma voluntaria y por eso creo que hay que preservarlo, ya he arreglado el historial de Lannik. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:47 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y Saesee Tiin Hola Skenar, he aquí mis respuestas. Concerniente al proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, fue en abril del 2009 cuando decicí ampliarlo y julio del 2009 cuando lo comencé. El artículo actual es más grande y completo que el de la Wookieepedia, me tardé unos cuantos meses en tenerlo listo y a fin de cuentas me sentí satisfecho, pero después un usuario de la Wookiee, Harrar, tuvo la misma idea que yo de ampliarlo, y comenzó a trabajar en ello. Él nunca terminó principalmente por 2 razones: es un trabajo muy largo y difícil, y no tenía muchas de las fuentes (sólo las 19 novelas de The New Jedi Order y un par de libros de referencia). Además él comenzó a editar su versión de manera no secuencial, cosa que personalmente creo que no fue la mejor decisión. Harrar y yo comentamos la idea de agrandar cada quien en su wiki el artículo, aunque finalmente él admitió que no podría terminarlo, y cedió su intento. Yo comencé un poco después de él, y tomé muchas cosas de su proyecto, pero finalmente la inmensa mayoría ha sido redactada por mí. ¿Cómo lo hice? con paciencia, je. Primero redacté toda la información importante de las novelas, luego me fui a los materiales de referencia más directamente relacionados (The New Essential Chronology, The New Jedi Order Sourcebook, The Essential Atlas, Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds, Coruscant and the Core Worlds) y saqué la información que tuviera que ver. Después revisé los materiales de referencia que no tienen mucho que ver pero que probablemente tenían alguna información (Jedi Academy Training Guide, Ultimate Alien Anthology, Legacy Era Campaign Guide, The Unknown Regions, Galaxy At War, Galaxy of Intrigue, Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, etc). Después revisé las novelas posteriores a la NJO, como la trilogía Dark Nest, la serie Legacy of the Force y la serie Fate of The Jedi. Después revisé las novelas anteriores, como Survivor's Quest y la duología de Thrawn. Después me puse a categorizar y ordenar toda la información de estas fuentes, para organizarla y redactarla dentro del artículo. La gran mayoría de esa parte ya está completa, aunque todavía añado algunas cosas que voy encontrando. La parte más importante que me falta es la información de Invasion: Revelations. Hubo varias ocasiones, sobre todo al principio, que avanzaba mucho todos los días, y meses enteros en que no edité prácticamente nada, porque a veces me hartaba de lo abrumador del proyecto y prefería descansar un poco de él. En estos meses me he dedicado a revisar todo lo escrito para ordenar las referencias, corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción, ordenar las imágenes y añadir o eliminar los artículos enlazados, y ya casi acabo con eso. Como ves todo esto lo he hecho 95% yo solo, aunque ha habido cosas que he sacado directamente de la Wookiee y del artículo incompleto de Harrar. Al principio creí que me iba a tomar unos 3 o 4 meses, pero ya casi se cumplen 3 años, cosa que por otro lado no me preocupa mucho porque prefiero que el artículo esté lo más completo posible antes de moverlo de mi página de usuario a la página del artículo. Así que si quieres saber en cuánto tiempo va a estar listo... no prometo nada, pero tal vez en unos 4 o 5 meses. El artículo de Saesee Tiin ya lo revisé muy ligeramente, me parece que está bien escrito (con sus errores, claro), pero la cuestión es que en la Wookiee no es FA y por ello yo no podría estar seguro de que es lo más completo posible, porque yo personalmente conozco muy poco del personaje, y aunque tengo acceso a varias fuentes donde aparece, no puedo saber si algún párrafo o frase contienen la información correcta. Esa es la dificultad con los artículos nominados a AD que no son FA, pues un FA sabemos que está completo y bien hecho y sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que la traducción sea igual de buena, y un no-FA no sabemos qué tan completo o bien hecho pueda estar. En este caso el artículo está bien escrito, con referencias, imágenes, etc, por lo que en algún momento lo voy a revisar, pero no puedo estar seguro de que tenga estándares de FA porque no es FA. En el futuro te sugeriría que si quieres crear un AD te limites a los artículos que ya son FA. Yo he creado varios ADs que no son FA en la Wookiee, pero los edité con la mayor calidad y cantidad posible, y no se comparan a los artículos equivalentes en la Wookiee (como Misión a Myrkr, Batalla de Dantooine (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) y Baanu Miir. En este caso el artículo de Saesee Tiin está igual al de la Wookiee, sin mayores adiciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:27 12 feb 2012 (UTC) ::La Batalla de Carkoon cuando esté completa me avisas y lo reviso. El artículo Guerra Yuuzhan Vong tiene información prácticamente sólo de las novelas y unas cuantas cosas adicionales, pero el proyecto sí compila información de todas las fuentes posibles. Mi intención es que si sea lo más completo posible, pero también hay datos interesantes que no se pueden acomodar fácilmente en el artículo, por lo que técnicamente hablando no estará con el 100% de la información. El 99.5%, esa es mi meta.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:16 16 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Me refería justamente a eso, a que cuando lo tuvieras listo para nominarlo a AD me avisaras. El objetivo del Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong es que cuando esté terminado se pase toda la información al artículo correspondiente, pero no antes. La razón es que cuando se unan las páginas del proyecto (actualmente 4) la página del artículo va a ser tan grande que cualquier edición será difícil de añadir, porque hay un lag notorio y frustrante (por eso creé las subpáginas, porque editar era casi una tortura).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:53 19 feb 2012 (UTC) :Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque debo decirte que más o menos durante 2 semanas voy a tener muy poco tiempo libre y no puedo prometerte revisar los artículos, y aunque los revise tal vez no pueda hacerlo con constancia. Pero cuando tenga más de media hora disponible en la wiki, revisaré por lo menos alguno de los artículos (seguramente la Batalla de Carkoon, porque ya lleva un proceso previo). Por cierto, noté que creaste tu subpágina de ADs y ABs, nada más que hay un pequeño detalle incorrecto: yo no promoví el artículo a AB, fueron los votos de la comunidad, yo sólo lo 'oficialicé'. Ni yo ni los demás burócratas, administradores o Inquisidores tenemos la facultad de promover artículos, todo eso son cuestiones más o menos democráticas y consensuadas, por eso se piden los votos de los usuarios ya que sin ellos simplemente no pasa nada (como podrás notar en las muchas nominaciones estancadas desde hace meses). Los Inquisidores lo que hacemos es declarar que los articulos son AD o AB después de que esos artículos hayan cumplido con las condiciones y reunido los votos suficientes, pero nuestro voto (aunque determinante) es un solo voto, y se ocupa más de uno para que los artículos sean AB o AD.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:08 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Lo que pasa es que esos artículos los revisé yo en el momento y por lo tanto puse las razones. El de Cade Skywalker ya sabía yo que estaba desactualizado pero no me había dado cuenta de que ya había sido elegido como "no AD", por eso no puse las razones. Me parece que fue Zeist Antilles quien lo hizo, y no tiene caso poner mis razones del 2 de marzo cuando otra persona, meses antes, ya había decidido que el artículo ya no tenía la calidad de ser AD. Antes los ADs que ya no tuvieran la calidad necesaria simplemente se les eliminaba el estatus, muchas veces sin explicar por qué (aunque fuera muy obvio). Por ello ayer creé la plantilla para que los usuarios sepan las razones específicas en caso de que, si lo desean, puedan arreglar el artículo y volverlo a nominar (aunque esto se ha pensado varias veces, nunca ha sucedido). Tanto Vector Prime como el resto de la NJO fueron planeadas desde el principio para que quien las leyera no tuviera que saber nada de las novelas y comics previos para entenderlas, y eso se nota muchísimo en Vector Prime, donde todo es nuevo a excepción de Borsk Fey'lya y Kyp Durron (e incluso ellos son explicados rápida y contundentemente). Poco a poco se fueron involucrando elementos de las novelas de Bantam, lo que se nota mucho en la duología Dark Tide. Si tienes conocimiento previo de varias cosas de Star Wars vas a entender muchas situaciones y referencias, pero Vector Prime es una muy buena novela para quienes comienzan a leer Star Wars, pues es más accesible y no mete la continuidad anterior con calzador, sólo cuando es necesario. Eso sí, como la historia es muy autocontenida y bastante diferente a lo que se había hecho antes, leer cosas como la Trilogía de Thrawn, la trilogía Corelliana y demás realmente no te va a ayudar mucho para entender la NJO. Ya que estamos en eso de los libros, si no los encuentras en librerías o tiendas sí los vas a encontrar en internet. Puede llegar a ser un poco caro, pero está todo ahí.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:32 3 mar 2012 (UTC) ::No quisiera responderte ahora esas preguntas porque aún no terminas el libro, y al terminarlo te enterarás de varias cosas. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que los Praetorite Vong prácticamente desaparecen de la escena después de Vector Prime, y que Nom Anor es el yuuzhan vong más protagonista de la serie, aunque sólo hacia el final llega a tener un rango importante (es un simple ejecutor durante la mayor parte, es decir, un agente de inteligencia y asesor de guerreros, pero no tiene rango militar formal y sólo está al mando de guerreros que le "prestan" otros comandantes).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:50 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Atención Hola Skenar, ni te preocupes por esta clase de comentarios, si alguien te dice algo que te molesta mucho primero concédele el beneficio de la duda, presume de buena fe, e ignóralo, si hace algo malo, avisa como has hecho a un administrador. Fuera de tema, te ofrezco este consejo No alimentes a los trolls, es un artículo de Ayuda de Wikia, siempre cuando te vuelva algo así, ignóralo porque cuanto más discutas los trolls más se divierten y les das lo que estaban buscando. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:33 17 feb 2012 (UTC) :Estuve un par de días ausente y hasta ahora me estoy enterando, pero ya me avisaste y pondré atención al asunto para actuar si fuera necesario. Per como te dijo Zeist, lo mejor que se puede hacer con los trolls es ignorarlos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:09 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Barra de herramientas Sí la tengo presente, este fin de semana me pondré con ello. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:11 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Ignóralo Tranquilo, lo sabe, porque se lo he dicho, no te preocupes más del tema, recuerda ;) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:30 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Duda Bien hecho, ante todo te felicito por tus ediciones y lo mucho que estás contribuyendo :) Es genial que haya usuarios como tú. Flimsiplast o plastifino es el soporte que se usa para escribir como el papel, lo vi en la novela de Las tropas de la muerte y se utiliza para dejar un mensaje. Te recomiendo la novela, a mí me gustó mucho. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:46 17 feb 2012 (UTC) tregua sabes,ya estoy harto de pelear,se que lo que me dijiste era para ayudarme a mejorar y se que soy novato pero te pasaste de la raya alk llamarme noob(nisiquiera se que es eso) y ademas soy una pagina fuera de wikia y lo que me dijiste me puede arruinar.yo borre los comentarios agresivos que puse te pido por favor que borres los tuyos. pd:responde lo antes posible. atentamente:Starwars(todo lo que hay que saber) 15:44 18 feb 2012 (UTC) *Me parece bien que ya detengan tanto diálogo no amigable entre ustedes, será bueno ahora ayudarse, no?--Lop-Har Kela 02:14 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Lord de Oscuridad Skenar he visto que tienes medallas que nadie ha consequido y por lo del Hall del Senado tienes mucha razòn por no avanza en absoluto por unos meses,y necesito un maestro por favor serias el mio?-- *Gracias por responderme- Plantillas Hola Skenar!Te queria preguntar una cosa.Yo eh estado creando paginas y no se como crear las plantillas¿me dirias como? pd.:responde lo antes posible. atentamente:Starwars(todo lo que hay que saber) 12:39 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Ki Adi Mundi Siéntete libre de editar mi sección si quieres, cuando me apunté pensé que iba a tener tiempo, pero veo que no.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:53 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Listado de Cómics Hola Skenar, disculpa que pase tiempo y no conteste, gracias por contactarme y voy a hacer todo lo posible por seguirte, en relación a Fco Iaram, no he quedado con él aún pero voy a seguir su trabajo, de momento dejalo terminar su artículo que según yo quiere hacerlo como el de la wookipedia de w:c:StarWars:Timeline of comics, que estoy viendo que ya lo trasladaste tú. Lo de Ki-Adi, yo ya terminé mi sección y sólo me falta azulear. Con respecto a que es Lop-Har Kela, es mi personaje personal de Star Wars, me hubiera gustado crear mi usuario con ese nombre pero en 2007 cuando ingresé a la wiki no sabía como y puse el de alharo, que es mi usuario de hotmail, yahoo, etc. Saludos y sigo diciendo que eres de los mejores usuarios actualmente, sigue así y que la Fuerza te acompañe! - -06:02 23 feb 2012 (UTC) gracias gracias Starwars(todo lo que hay que saber) 14:01 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Ki-Adi-Mundi Pero yo ya hice mis dos secciones desde hace un mes o así. hola como handes no te conosco Tales of the Jedi Hola Skenar, vi que reservaste el artículo de Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi y se que lo hiciste en toda la regla, pues vi que preguntaste sobre esto en el foro, y, si es verdad, yo estuve mucho tiempo ausente asi que no tengo argumentos para dar. La idea que yo tenía para ese artículo era convertirlo en destacado, como en la "Wookiepedia", ''si esa es también tu intención, si quieres te puedo ayudar, si no, no hay problema y tu trabajas el artículo. Saludos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:09 28 feb 2012 (UTC) *¡Que bien que uses ese método! porque yo también lo utilizo, suelo traducir de la Wookiepedia por párrafos manualmente en Word (porque los traductores son muy malos al momento de redactar y en el uso de la gramática y Word me indica las faltas ortográficas que no me dé cuenta). También tuviste la misma idea que yo con eso de la serie ''Tales of the Jedi, pues incluso armé un proyecto al cual te invito que te unas, alli puedes reservar artículos que quieras trabajar (personajes, comics, razas, eventos, etc) donde nuestro objetivos es hacer que la mayoría alcancen el estatus de Destacado o Bueno. Hablando sobre la repartición del trabajo yo no tengo ninguna que quiera trabajar en especial, asi que cualquier parte me va bien. Saludos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:34 28 feb 2012 (UTC) *Gracias por unirte al proyecto. Estoy de acuerdo, cuando acabes la introducción y la pantilla avísame que parte me encargo yo, es más fácil si vamos por partes. Saludos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'''94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 22:11 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Maestro Muchas gracias, si tu deseas ser mi maestro estoy completamente de acuerdo. Me ayudaste mucho con lo de la cronología de cómics. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Qué hago, si ya le pregunté a Alharo? Saludos fco_laram 08:11 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Acabo de ver tu mensaje en la discusión de Alharo. En fin, sólo tenemos que esperar lo que diga él. Me parece una muy buena idea que tu seas mi maestro. fco_laram 08:16 29 feb 2012 (UTC) *Hola hola, que gusto Skenar, me parece muy bien que ayudes a fco_, se que lo haras muy bien, saludos y disculpa por las demosras en contestar.--Lop-Har Kela 05:24 4 mar 2012 (UTC) *Que bueno que estás contento por ser Maestro Wiki de fco_, de esto se trata, disfrutar, ayudar a que otros lo hagan y que la Wiki crezca. Estamos en contacto.--Lop-Har Kela 02:52 5 mar 2012 (UTC) TPB Ahora que estoy editando esto de los cómics, salen algunos como "(TPB)" ¿qué son exactamente? Saludos. fco_laram 08:25 29 feb 2012 (UTC) *Muchas gracias por la respuesta, comprendí completamente. Saludos fco_laram 08:40 29 feb 2012 (UTC) darth maul oye debes tener en cuenta la informacion tambien no solo porque te guste como este, csin mucha informacion al respecto no quiere decir que tengas que borrar mi trabajo, me costo muchotraducir y colocar toda esa informacion la que no tiene la pagina de darth maul, en cambio tu pagina la original tiene solo resumenes muy cortos, ni el enfrentamiento con siolo urmanka o sus sobrevivimiento, ten encuenta porfavor que agregue cosas importantes que nadie pone si nadie lo hace quien lo hara? puedes decir que no te guste solo porque te gusta como estaba pero porfavor al menos leiste lo que estaba? lo que cambie? cambie un poco el pasado para que no fuera tan largo y tuviera lo mas importante, puse las batallas no puestas, las misiones que apenas eran algo, la imagen de sus entrenamiento, el ehcho que sidious rompiera la regla de dos, porfavr dejame volver a colocar la apgina, hasta arregle la apgina de palpatine con su pasado revelado y no creas que tambien me costo, con tal al final dejaras que se quede asi y nadie la va a arreglar ordenar o colocar cosas, pasara mucho tiempo y todos se olvidaran en vez de tener ya la informacion correcta, y su uerte ni esta confirmada por eso la borre tambien, porfavor te en encuenta esoOmnihallows 15:48 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Cómics Oh disculpa, olvidé lo de las cursivas. Supongo que fue porque era tarde y no funciono muy bien a las 5 de la mañana jajaja. Gracias por la corrección. fco_laram 17:28 3 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ok, no volveré a cometer ese error con las especies fco_laram 19:03 7 mar 2012 (UTC) SEIYA Te pediría que por favor no borrases la informacion que puse sobre Naga Shadow y Darth Baras, la información está sacada de el SWTOR. *Respondido en su página de discusión --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:29 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Skenar, gato te esta acusando de clon de vege, dice tener pruebas. Es verdad Skenar. No me quizo dar prueba alguna. Pero ya no estoy en Habbo.--Sky-Kenobi 23:30 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Maestro Wiki Hola, me gustaría que fueses mi maestro wiki, podrias? GeertHeller 01:17 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones dobles Hola Skenar, saludos, he visto que redireccionaste a Sector Dalonbiano, cuando redirecciones un artículo es bueno comprobar que no quedan redirecciones dobles (se dejan al redireccionar una página que ya se había redireccionado anteriormente) y si se ven arreglarlas. Puedes comprobar después de redireccionar un artículo en Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí/Sector_Dalonbiano, si ves que una página redirigida cuelga de otra página redirigida es que es una redirección doble. Cada día, en la página Especial:RedireccionesDobles, el sistema muestra ahí las redirecciones dobles. Normalmente las voy arreglando con R2-D6t porque lo hace muy rápido y sin esfuerzo, pero solo arregla las que están en la página especial, que se actualiza cada día, por eso te lo quería comentar porque es bueno que lo sepamos todos ya que si solo es una o dos y se pueden arreglar en el momento mejor, pero si un día te encuentras como muchísimas avísame para que pase a R2. Tienes más información en Ayuda:Redirección. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 7 mar 2012 (UTC) AMISTAD PRIMERA HOLA QUIERO SER TU AMIGO,ACABO DE EMPEZAR Y BUENOPablo-wan-kenobi 17:39 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Nominaciones Hola Skenar, ¿por qué nominas Ashaar Khorda a AB si en WP es FA? Revisaré uno este fin de semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:08 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Traducciones Hola Skenar, he notado que estás aditando los artículos relativos a Vector Prime, algo que por supuesto es bueno aunque creo yo que lo mejor sería crear nuevos artículos antes de agregar un par de cosas a artículos ya creados. El motivo por el que te hablo es que veo que has cambiado los nombres/traducciones de varias naves en artículos que yo creé. Una de las reglas de la wiki es que no se pueden cambiar las traducciones oficiales por otras igualmente oficiales, y como en México los nombres de las naves no se traducen, yo siempre pongo esos nombres en los artículos que creo. De la misma manera en que yo nunca he cambiado "Ala-X" por "X-wing" en ningún artículo, te pido de favor que hagas lo mismo en artículos creados por mi. Esto se hace simple y sencillamente por respeto al trabajo del editor original. Antes de que digas que "X-wing" no es traducción, se considera traducción para efectos prácticos, y completamente oficial no sólo en México sino también en Argentina, pues ahí también fueron distribuidos comics mexicanos. Incluso en varios comics españoles "X-wing" es traducción oficial, aunque generalmente es en México donde se usan más términos como Star Destroyer y cosas así... como dije, totalmente oficiales.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:55 9 mar 2012 (UTC) :No me molesta, pro es simple cuestión de amabilidad y respeto al trabajo de los demás. Me parece curioso que digas lo de "Destructores Estelares" en Heredero del Imperio, yo solamente tengo el tomo 2 y en él se menciona siempre "Star Destroyer", tal vez en el tomo 1 los llaman de otra manera. No sé si tengas los tomos mexicanos de Imperio Oscuro, pero ahí puedes ver que todos los nombres de las cosas se mantienen en inglés, tanto dentro del comic como en las notas finales. Técnicamente todo lo que aparezca en una fuente oficial es traducción oficial, aunque sea ridículo (por ejemplo, Maestro de Jedi o padawano), y como puese haber múltiples traducciones oficiales de una sola cosa nosotros como usuarios podemos usar la que deseemos (para tenemos muchas redirecciones). A-wing, B-wing, etc, sí son oficiales aquí en México, de hecho con la excepción de Halcón Milenario los nombres de las naves muy rara vez se traducen; la única excepción a esto es TCW, pero en las películas, comics, mercancías oficiales y promocionales y demás, no se traducen. entonces, tú puedes usar los términos que desees, pero sin modificar los artículos ya hechos. :Aceptarlas no significa usarlas, simplemente están ahí, y como argumentas hay algunas que creas que son correctas y otras que no, y son las que vas a usar. Por decir un ejemplo, Lord David usa la versión 'pádawan' (con acento) porque es una traducción oficial, y aunque el resto de los usuarios creamos que lo más correcto es 'padawan', él está en su derecho de usar esa versión. Curiosamente, en los juguetes de Kenner (que tampoco se traducen) había un "artillero de la Death Star" (Death Star gunner) que alguna vez compré. Puedes entonces usar Destructor Estelar si consideras que es lo más correcto, pero si algún día ves Star Destroyer es mejor respetar el criterio del usuario que habrá creado o editado el artículo. A fin de cuentas, y con tantas traducciones y términos de tantos países, los mismos usuarios son los que deciden cuáles versiones usar. No sólo en naves, sino también términos tan comunes como lightsaber y sus muchas traducciones, en las que también se prefiere no editar la traducción de alguien más.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:55 10 mar 2012 (UTC) :Es cuestión de sentido común, realmente no podemos 'prohibir' usar un término u otros siempre que sean oficiales. De todas formas nadie usa lightsaber o Maestro de Jedi, así que no te preocupes por esas cosas. Por otro lado, determinar cuáles traducciones oficiales se pueden usar en la wiki y cuáles no usar, me parecería poco apropiado para la wiki. Se que puede ser chocante, sobre todo si algunos términos nos "caen mal", pero finalmente es lo mejor para todos y así se evita que una traducción tenga más peso que otra, sobre todo porque considerando los muchos países y culturas que hablan español y en donde se ha traducido Star Wars, peferir una traducción sobre otra podría sobreentenderse como que una traducción es "más importante" que otra, y eso sería aberrante. Por eso, si en 7 países se usa 'sable de luz' y en 2 se usa 'sable laser', ambas traducciones se pueden usar en la wiki, aunque por simples estadísticas lo más probable es que 'sable de luz' sea más usado. De esta forma todos pueden usar los términos que les parezcan más correctos, o incluso combinar traducciones de otros países que no conocían en sus propios lugares (lo que ha pasado muchas veces).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:48 10 mar 2012 (UTC) :No entiendo bien a donde quieres llegar. Te comenté que cualquier término usado de forma oficial puede ser usado en la wiki, y que aunque obviamente hay algunos mejores y otros peores, y unos populares y otros no tanto, todos son igualmente válidos. Esa parte es sumamente importante. En circunstancias especiales, como nomenclaturas en ADs o cosas así, se ha preferido que las traducciones sean lo más correctas posibles, y hemos dicho que hay traducciones realmente malas que nos convendría no usar. Pero eso no significa que no podamos usar las que queramos. Como te dije antes, no traducir los nombres originales es casi una tradición en México, que yo apruebo al 200%. Si me pides que no escriba 'Star Destroyer' porque consideras que no es lo más correcto, yo te repito que en mi país es traducción oficial, y es la que yo voy a usar aquí porque así lo dictaminan las normas de la wiki. Entiendo que no te pueda agradar, pero es una situación similar a la del idioma: no vamos a cambiar ningún tu por vos, o viceversa, por respeto a los usuarios que editan los artículos. Cambiar una traducción o una regla gramatical local por una que a nosotros nos guste no es precisamente una señal de respeto entre editores, porque es decir que mi versión es mejor que la versión de alguien más, que llegó antes e hizo su esfuerzo. Asimismo, imagino que a ti no te gustaría que cambien palabras correctas en tus artículos por otras igualmente correctas, sólo porque a otro usuario le gustan más. Se ha hablado antes de unificar criterios respecto a términos y traducciones, pero el resultado afortunadamente siempre ha sido el mismo: cada quien puede usar los términos y traducciones que desee, aunque los demás prefieran otros, porque a fin de cuentas cada usuario presta voluntariamente su tiempo a la wiki y se deben respetar sus esfuerzos. Y mientras eso continúe en la wiki, yo seguiré colaborando en ella.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 14 mar 2012 (UTC) ::No es discusión-enfrentamiento, simplemente tengo más tiempo que tu en esto y te estoy comentando cómo se hacen algunas cosas, considerando que lo que tu me dices ya se ha mencionado varias veces en años pasados, con los resultados que te comentaba. Sí, hay miles de traducciones oficiales equivocadas. Sí, algunas son humillantes, ridículas, ofensivas, absurdas. Sí, son todas oficiales. Pudiera hasta decirse que son canónicas. Y si bien "Gardulla the hutt" no es precisamente lo más correcto que se nos pueda ocurrir, sí es traducción oficial. Otra traducción oficial, más correcta, es "Gardulla la hutt". Podemos usar la que queramos. No porque una traducción oficial nos suene absurda significa que no sea oficial. Normalmente usamos la más correcta, por obvias razones, pero repito que podemos usar la que queramos. Yo uso Star Destroyer porque es la que quiero usar y todos los comics publicados en México la usan. Claro que en México se ha usado Destructor Estelar y Destructor Star (esta última muy notable en El Imperio Contraataca, en la versión doblada y un par de versiones subtituladas), así como puede haber otras versiones en otros lugares. Son situaciones determinadas por los traductores de cada cosa, y a veces les sale bien y a veces no, y aunque a nosotros se nos revuelque el estómago al escuchar o leer algo horrible, así son las traducciones. Es cosa nada más de usar la que más nos parezca, y repito, yo uso siempre los nombres originales porque así aparecen en las fuentes que tengo. No me parece raro, ni nunca me ha parecido raro, estoy acostumbrado a nombres originales desde que comencé a leer comics (traducidos) a los 7 años. De hecho a mí lo que no me gusta es que traduzcan los nombres, sobre todo las marcas registradas, pero eso ya es preferencia personal. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ten en cuenta que voy a seguir haciéndolo, pues no tengo ninguna razón para cambiar de parecer, y rara vez he tenido complicaciones en la wiki al respecto, pues todas las traducciones oficiales, así sean bazofia, se deben respetar. Repito que se procura que las traducciones sean las más correctas, pero una traducción oficial tiene la misma validez que otra. Destructor Estelar tiene la misma validez que Star Destroyer y que Destructor Star, y si acaso existiera (no lo sé), que Destructor de Estrellas o Estrella Destructora o que se yo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:02 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Kaoru Gracias Skenar, yo creo que un año le puede dar el tiempo que necesita. A propósito de esto, a menudo te veo deshaciendo malas ediciones y te quería preguntar: ¿Te gustaría tener la herramienta de reversor para que te sea más fácil revertir y no tengas que deshacer varias veces? Teniendo en cuenta que implica una responsabilidad a la hora de usarla, y que a veces cuando hay que deshacer una edición errónea que está hecha de buena fe, puede ser mejor deshacer normalmente para poder explicar la razón en el resumen de edición. Ya me dirás que te parece. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:39 13 mar 2012 (UTC) :*Ya está, espero que así te resulte menos trabajoso deshacer malas ediciones, y sobre todo úsala siempre con precaución y nunca en guerras de ediciones. Un saludo y felicidades :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:10 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Página de usuario Hola Skenar, si quieres que semiproteja tu página de usuario durante un tiempo o permanentemente házmelo saber. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:50 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Desde luego que no me despojó de mi cargo, pero manipuló una situación con muchas cuentas de usuario para volverse el burócrata. Además de inmaduro fue inútil porque él mismo dejó evidencia de lo que hizo. Un cordial saludo. Me presento como una fuente de conocimiento Ok de acuerdo ya lo iré cambiando, esque soy nuevo en edición, pero de todas formas tengo bastante conocimiento que compartir. Tengo 19 años y llevo siendo friki de Star Wars desde los 5. La verdad es que necesito un poco de ayudita en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo quiero subir imágenes pero no se su fuente, ni su autor, ni su licencia. Quisiera que me explicaras el tema de las imágenes. He visto que falta mucha información en la wiki sobre los cristales de sable de luz, así que me comprometo a escribir artículos sobre ellos. También tengo mucho que ofrecer sobre la antigua República, en general quiero llegar muy alto en el wiki, aunque me he fijado que se necesita editar las páginas y mejorarlas, en lugar de crear otras nuevas. Over Sadow 23:48 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Dudas, ayudas y demás... Bueno ya que estamos me gustaría preguntarte una cosa. Si Sith es en mayúsculo y las especies (wookie, trandoshano, gand...) son en minúscula la especie Sith que se escribe en mayúscula o en minúscula. Esque me surge esa duda .D= Por cierto si eres de Habbo Wars posiblemente conozcas a un chaval que jubaga, su nick creo que es Gaara como el de Naruto y era miembro de los sith. ¿Le conoces? Esque es amigo mío en la realidad. Otra cosa, seguramente se necesite arreglar ciertas cosas en los artículos, así que, ¿Me podrías decir algo en lo que pueda contribuir? Gracias por tu atención Over Sadow 10:16 19 mar 2012 (UTC)